This 21 Center N.I.H. Study will answer the question of whether or not normalization of blood glucose control can prevent or ameliorate diabetic complications. The standard treatment regimen is meant to approximate therapy that most insulin dependent diabetic patients are now receiving; whereas, the experimental treatment regimen is designed to achieve and maintain as near normal blood glucose control as possible without significant hypoglycemia.